fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cassie Moats/Classic Tales
Greg had a bad dream and can't go back to sleep, so big brother Cooper attempts to put him to sleep by telling him a variety of bedtime stories. (Goldiyip and the four Romanos, CinderPrudence, Xolo and Xandra, and Little Red Skatboarding Hood) Goldiyip and the four Romanos (We begin at Cooper's house were all the lights were off until the light in Cooper's bedroom came on after these) Greg (off-screen): Cooper? *lights in Cooper's bedroom comes on* Cooper? Cooper: what is it Greg? you woke me up Greg: i had a bad dream, that Gino Romano killed all the tomatoes with his big lump on his belly. Cooper: comes to Cooper Goldiyip (Yippy): This plate of Pasta is too hot! Cooper: then she went over to the plate of bowties and she said. Goldiyip (Yippy): This plate of Pasta is too cold! Cooper: then she went over to the plate of Penne and she said. Goldiyip (Yippy): This plate of Pasta is too spicy! Cooper: then she went over to the other plate of Penne and she said. Goldiyip (Yippy): This plate of Pasta is just right Taylor: and she ate half of it and left some of it for the person who was gonna eat it Goldiyip (Yippy): because i'm sweet and sweet people won't eat someone else's plate of Pasta Taylor: then she went into the living room and sees four chairs and she sat in the big chair and said Goldiyip (Yippy): this chair is to big for me to reach Taylor: then she went to the middle sized chairs and she said Goldiyip (Yippy): i can't get in these chairs Taylor: and when she looked at the little chair she said Goldiyip (Yippy): i can't sit on this chair it looks to old and it could break so i won't it on it Taylor: then she went to the hallway and saw a big door and tried to reach it and she said Goldiyip (Yippy): this door's to big Taylor: then she went the the middle door and tried to reach it and when she did she said Goldiyip (Yippy): i can't open this door Taylor: however she manage to open it and found three beds and she tried to get in the big bed but she can't then she got in the chair bed but it was to hard then she got in the bed in the corner but it was to soft then she finally got in the big bed and fell asleep with a adorable sleeping pose Greg: what happens next? Taylor: the four people comes home looking like a family band Greg: HOLD IT, it sounds like Yippy and the Romanos are you sure your not making this up? Taylor: nah well those four people are the Romanos, Gino said when he looked at his pasta Gino: i don't believe my eyes someone has been eating my pasta! Taylor: then the only woman said Bruna: keep your shirt on they took a taste from mine too Taylor: and Carlo and Edoardo Carlo: Mine too Edoardo: whoever was in here ate half of mine and left some for me well that was nice of theme. Taylor: then they went into the living room to see someone was trying to sit in there chairs Gino: Someone was trying to get in my chair Bruna and Carlo: so did ours Edoardo: no one sat in my maybe it's possibly to old Gino: well whoever was here must have been really tiny and really hungry Taylor: then they went to the hallway were the go into Gino, Bruna, and Carlo's bedroom were someone has been in there beds Bruna: someone's been trying to sleep in my bed Carlo: such a mess didn't even take there shoes off Taylor: and when they came to Gino's bed Gino: what amazement i know there's a little one in my bed Taylor: when goldiyip heard the sound of Gino Romano she woke up, saw theme and leaped out of the window Greg: fifty four straight down splat! (giggles) Taylor: oh no she leaped out of the window and ran all the way home like a little piglet. now go to sleep Greg Greg: ok (Chuck turns off the light and Chuck, Taylor and Greg slept until Greg woke up and woken up Taylor) Taylor: wha? Greg: i can't sleep Gino scared me (Chuck wakes up) Chuck and Taylor: oh boy CinderPrudence Chuck: Taylor, we gotta find a new story to tell Greg Taylor: we can do a story about Kahuna throwing out his back and getting eaten by a shark Chuck: well that might sound great but Greg won't let us sleep Taylor: a story about Prudence being Cinderella? Chuck: correct! (Taylor gets back in his bed with Greg) Greg: you got another story Taylor? Taylor: yeah listen to this, Once upon a time there was a very handsome fat man, honestly not unlike the fat Kahuna. (Greg giggles) Taylor: huh? Greg: Nothing Taylor: ok, and he had a lovely daughter named Prudence and everyday the nice handsome daddy would tell Prudence "i love you very much" and Prudence would reply Prudence: can i have some money to go to the pet salon to get my Pickley Poo cleaned? Taylor: Category:Blog posts